As Time falls down-On US
by Bringonlifeimreadyforbattle
Summary: Aladin and jasmine have children-Twins- Jafar's twin nephews kidnap them in hopes of keeping them to rule
1. Chapter 1

_**FIRST OF ALL this is not a normal story. It's an -after-Jafar-tricked-by-Aladdin thing- It started as a comic I drew, Lost the comic, decided to start a series of adventures inspired by my sister's Disney Dynasty, some sort of thing she hasn't written down. It's awesome. I'm in charge of the second series Twisted Disney, this is not part of it yet.**_

_**Enjoy My first attempt!-**_

_** -imreadyfortheworldbringonlife-**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Lilac, and Lilly, practice sewing, Lilac Makes a red outfit identical to the one created by Jafar for Jasmine. Lilly makes one that is Navy Blue. When Lilac runs up screaming "Mommy, Mommy look what I made" Jasmine answered "it's beautiful sweetheart", then to Aladdin "Why red, why did it have to be red. That evil vile color. why did she HAVE to love it". Aladdin replies "Maybe she'll grow out of it we never know, besides where's the harm in her loving it know you can tell her what happened later on!"

-3 years after-

*ever since we started normal school those two boys would not stop staring at them it freaked her and Lilly out of hier minds, ever since they were told the story of Jafar the most evil man in the kingdom.* They started to run whenthey heard the engine of the Meatal carriage start chasing them, they jumped a fence climbed over the roof tops and made it to thier window as soon as they slip through, though a potion is dumped on them and they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lilac, and Lilly, practice sewing, Lilac Makes a red outfit identical to the one created by Jafar for Jasmine. Lilly makes one that is Navy Blue. When Lilac runs up screaming "Mommy, Mommy look what I made" Jasmine answered "it's beautiful sweetheart", then to Aladdin "Why red, why did it have to be red. That evil vile color. why did she HAVE to love it". Aladdin replies "Maybe she'll grow out of it we never know, besides where's the harm in her loving it know you can tell her what happened later on!"

-3 years after-

*ever since we started normal school those two boys would not stop staring at them it freaked her and Lilly out of hier minds, ever since they were told the story of Jafar the most evil man in the kingdom.* They started to run whenthey heard the engine of the Meatal carriage start chasing them, they jumped a fence climbed over the roof tops and made it to thier window as soon as they slip through, though a potion is dumped on them and they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Though the title is simple the chapter has a twist COMMENT OR DIE anyway I need names for more stories send name and hobbies and age(make it under 8**_** please)-**

I feel a slight pain as I rub my hands together, When I look down I see sand grains stuck to them. When I gaze upward I see sand it's falling in a small waterfall and I scoot backwards only to find I'm trapped in a glass tube, then I realize it's a hourglass. I scream and Lilly wakes up she realizes it too. We start throwing random magic before we are frozen. It's us it's no use fighting, you'll just fail escaping and speed up your change. We couldn't move anyway, so no prob boys! When We could move again, I saw that my sisters clothing was tuning Green and mine... Lilac purple-yuck! I hate the color, it's too femine for me! Alexander gazed a me, totally in love, I tell him "tear your eyes out stalker I'm not open-Not now, Not Ever!" Lilly tells Napole (as we call him) almost the same thing the only difference is she called him pipsqueak. Alexander's gaze darkens and he goes to the wood beside the glass next to me. When he turns the knob the sand is falling faster, and my clothing changing at the same speed, Not-Pole(better than Napole, don't you think?) dose the same to Lilly's hourglass. I scream and a piece of cloth wraps around it. I can't speak! I look up and see a mirror, my mouth is covered in a veil and I'm wearing traditional clothing,(hot tight made of wool, many layers shudders) then I see the last grain of sand fall. It drifts down in small lazy circles and a bit of magic makes it come toward me. I watch it in a daze, this is it, the moment my freedom will disappear. The grain of sand lands on my forehead and in a blaze of Lilac purple light, I collapse.

_**Mwahahahahaha Cliff hanger Comment if you want more**_


End file.
